Saruhiko Fushimi
SCEPTER 4 |prev affiliation = HOMRA |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = |prev base of operations = HOMRA |aura = Red Blue |weapon = Throwing Knife Saber |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 7 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |seiyu = Mamoru Miyano }} Saruhiko Fushimi (伏見猿比古, Fushimi Saruhiko) is a member of SCEPTER 4 and a former member of HOMRA, having betrayed the latter Clan at some point in the past. Appearance Fushimi is a lean, young man with short, half-messy, dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears large, squared glasses with black frames. As a former member of HOMRA, Fushimi bears their insignia over his left pectoral muscle. However, the tattoo is now no more than a black scar, due to him having burnt it on his betrayal.K Anime: Episode 3 Like all members of SCEPTER 4, Fushimi wears their trademark, blue uniform. However, his attire is a slight variation of the uniform. He wears white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. His coat is left open and the sleeves are rolled up just under the elbow. In addition, the collars of his shirt are flipped out. On the left side of his shirt's collar is a small, round pin that appears to blink a red flash when the Aura of a Red Clansmen is released. The inner lining of his coat appears to be of a velvet purple color. Fushimi also wears long, purple wristbands of the same color. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. He carries his long, sheathed saber attached to his left hip and occasionally rests his left hand upon it. Personality Fushimi often displays himself as a cool-headed, though lazy and bored individual. He is described as being rather depressing, showing dislike in many things yet little interest in activities that he does enjoy or even his own future. Furthermore, Fushimi has shown that he is a pessimistic, believing that "heroes" do not exist; rather, surviving in the world would only come of the individual's own power. A sociopath by nature, Fushimi can be far more twisted then he leads others to believe. He is cruel, bloodthirsty, and occasionally sadistic. During battle, Fushimi often sports a wide grin and a tendency to laugh giddily about the dangerous event. He also displays more evident signs of arrogance and superiority towards his opponents. Fushimi often boasts about his strength and speaks to his opponents in a more mocking tone. Nevertheless, Fushimi retains a carefree attitude during battle. He is quite intelligent, being able to solve complex mathematical problems moments after knowing of the equation. He appears to enjoy playing video games, however, and shows a prominent distaste in vegetables or other compliments to his food's side dishes. Fushimi dislikes most of his work's duties and a handful of the people that he is forced to work with, preferring not to spend time socializing with coworkers.K: Trading CD, 5&6 As such, he also prefers not to participate in most of his Clan's special activities that does not involve paperwork or the sort. However, he will cooperate if necessary with little to no arguments, save for perhaps a few minor complaints. At the same time, he would often disregard his associates and act out on his own. While focused on an objective, Fushimi is willing to use any method possible to make his tasks quicker and easier, such as drugging innocent civilians.K Anime: Episode 5 He would even attack several former allies without any hesitation just to accomplish his goal, displaying additional traits of ruthlessness. History Fushimi was once a member of the most feared Clan in Shizume City, HOMRA. However, at some point, he seemingly betrayed them and had since been a member of SCEPTER 4.K Anime: Episode 3 Plot Before HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 could begin their fight, due to the fact that both Kings are about to face off, the Sword of Damocles appears over the sky, which Fushimi comments about.K Anime: Episode 1 Back at the SCEPTER 4 headquarters, Fushimi conducts research on the video depicting Tatara Totsuka's murder. He, Himori Akiyama and Yūjirō Benzai manage to hack into the video so that they can uncover more specific details about it. In addition, they try to identify Totsuka's murderer among their list of criminals but are unsuccessful. During their time there, Fushimi receives a call telling him to go to a specific place, which he agrees to do. It turns out that he is supposed to head to a warehouse near the harbor, supposedly the hideout of the gun dealer whose merchandise was used by Totsuka's murderer. Fushimi finds four of his former Red Clansmen there. He notes how one of them is not present, disappointing him. Nonetheless, he takes out the four men in an instant before calling Seri about his report, and to clean up after his mess. Afterwards, he heads to a mall where Misaki Yata had been involved with some gangsters, though he'd already left by the time that Fushimi arrives. Fushimi feels disappointed again and rubs his scratched HOMRA insignia. He then returns to headquarters where he continues work, this time with several more of his Clansmen. Seri accuses him of slacking off during the time she's there but he disagrees. While working, he thinks about Totsuka and nearly tears up.K Anime: Episode 4 Later, Seri is given authorization to lead an investigation team to Ashinaka High School. Fushimi tells Seri, Himori Akiyama and Yūjirō Benzai to have a fun trip. Shortly after, however, he is told that he will be coming as well. Fushimi is slightly appalled though he decides not to complain further to the Lieutenant. Instead, he asks of what the team shall do if they find Yashiro Isana and what to do if he resists. Fushimi is told that SCEPTER 4 will take him into custody, regardless of the student's attempts. Fushimi and his team soon arrive at Ashinaka High School. Once there, they head to the principal's office so Seri can discuss their investigation with him. For most of the meeting, Fushimi simply stares out the window in utter boredom, until he eventually decides to take his leave in silence. Fushimi decides to stroll around the school's campus. He takes a path that leads him outside in the courtyards and makes a turn around a stone statue, completely unaware that Misaki Yata and Rikio Kamamoto were on the other side walking opposite of his direction. Fushimi does look back to see if anyone was behind him but does not notice the two. He eventually finds his way to the student council's office. Fushimi knocks on the door and sneaks behind Sakura Asama, drugging her with a piece of cloth that renders her unconscious. He goes inside and places her on a movable chair, which he eventually pushes away from him. Fushimi uses the school's computer and connects it to his cell phone, hacking into the database and revealing personal information of all the students. He quickly looks through the list. When he finishes up, Fushimi hears a ruckus outside and checks through the window blinds. He sees Yata and Rikio asking students about whether they've seen Yashiro Isana. Fushimi grins sinisterly at the sight of his former Clansmen. He then heads outside to greet Yata, albeit in a mocking manner. Fushimi engages in a brief conversation with the skateboarding Clansmen, asking him a variety of questions, albeit with a sarcastic undertone. He further taunts Yata by addressing him with his first name, Misaki, intentionally aggravating him so that they can fight. When Yata resists his temptation, Fushimi begins to insult Mikoto Suoh, causing his rival to finally give in. Thus, the two engage in combat. Fushimi manages to maintain his ground in the battle, resisting any punch or kick launched by Yata. Near the climax of the event, he pulls out throwing knives and thrusts them upon Yata, stabbing part of his arm just below the shoulder. Fushimi also throws two knives at Rikio when he attempts to intervene in the battle. Fushimi prepares himself when Yata is about to fight with more intensity, when suddenly Seri interrupts the battle, greatly disappointing Fushimi. As per her request, he puts away his weapons. Afterwards, once Yata and Rikio had left them, Seri asks about what Fushimi learned from hacking into the school's database. He reveals that he did not find anyone at the school who resembles Tatara Totsuka's murderer. The night as rain falls, Fushimi and his fellow Clansmen surround a soccer stadium in Shizume City, intending to corner Yashiro Isana. Like most of their members, Fushimi remains on standstill inside a movable base just outside the massive building. Using a sensory monitor that displays what is occurring inside the stadium, particularly after Seri and Kuroh Yatogami begin their battle, Fushimi bemoans at how their enemies are seemingly on an advantage; impatient, he goes to Reisi about the situation. Much later, there is an incident from within the stadium that unexpectedly creates a large, light-based structure in the sky reminiscent of the Sword of Damocles, surprising Fushimi.K Anime: Episode 7 Shortly after, their Clan's target escapes with his two accomplices. Thus, Fushimi subsequently leads several of his Clansmen in a pursuit for the three individuals, but to due to inclement weather, they are forced to return back to headquarters with utmost failure.K Anime: Episode 8 The following afternoon, Fushimi receives a report that accordingly states how Kuroh Yatogami recently attacked a member of Fushimi's pursuit squad. The victim is left with minor injuries though his PDA has been stolen. Furthermore, a note is left behind with 1400 written upon it. Fushimi relays such information to Captain Munakata and Lieutenant Awashima in the former's office. Once his superiors have analyzed and concluded the reasons behind such an event, Fushimi is offered to remain on standby with them. Fushimi refuses after seeing a dumpling plate with a massive topping of red bean paste, which was also his Lieutenant's lunch. Therefore, he is assigned to alert his fellow Clansmen of emergency deployment, which he immediately tasks himself in doing. Approximately fifteen minutes later, Fushimi is given the call to head out and continue his pursuit from the previous night. He gathers several Clansmen from headquarters and immediately departs with them. His group heads out to a local freeway, where Gotō and Hidaka explain about Kuroh's and Neko's abilities. Fushimi is annoyed that they are seemingly unaware of their actual mission, though he does not state it out blatantly. Rather, he elaborates on how powerless Yashiro Isana is said to be, before turning his attention to a nearby pickup truck. Fushimi and his Clansmen surround the pickup truck and investigate the cargo behind. Fushimi discovers the stolen PDA within the crates but sees that there is no one else in the vehicle. Nonetheless, he easily sees through the trick and grows even more annoyed at Yashiro's attempt to trick him. Fushimi later joins the rest of SCEPTER 4 to a local airport so that they can contact the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. During an explanation on why Munakata would go to such lengths for a goal, especially since it was brought to attention following Yashiro's own request, Fushimi questions whether the rumors circling Weismann are actually part of an old urban legend. To his annoyance, he is forced to continue listening to Munakata's lecture. Fushimi listens to Munakata as he reveals how, since the death of Tatara Totsuka, there have been many suspicious activity regarding Weismann. Hearing such news triggers a nerve in Fushimi. Eventually, the Clan reaches the airport. Fushimi gathers a group of his Clansmen before boarding a helicopter and subsequently taking off with eight others. While aboard and armed with an artillery gun, Fushimi reminds his Clansmen that they shall wait three minutes for Munakata to give his final warning. Should Weismann's blimp Himmelreich fail to comply with their requests by then, they shall take action and commandeer the aircraft. As the helicopters surround the blimp, Fushimi notices how one of them is acting out on its own, aggravating him, especially when the person driving it begins moving at an astonishing speed towards the Himmelreich's engines. Suddenly, Weismann detonates his own blimp and the helicopter crashes into the engines, creating an explosion. Thus, Fushimi's mission is unable to continue further. The next morning, while at headquarters Fushimi overhears Akiyama informing their Captain of how the Gold King has already arrived at the Himmelreich's crash site. The news surprises Fushimi.K Anime: Episode 9 Hours later, Mikoto manages to free himself of his shackles and break out from his prison cell. Fushimi immediately heads outside with the rest of his Clan, where he reminds the others not to attack Mikoto even if he does. He then sees that Seri has already gathered a few other Clansmen to prepare for battle, amusing him. However, when Fushimi realizes that Mikoto is about to launch an attack at their forces, he immediately rushes to the area's exit and throws his knives to the ground. His Blue Aura flares up from the knives and creates a small barrier that manages to take form before Mikoto's attack can strike them. The barrier is unable to handle such an attack and is quickly destroyed, resulting in the destruction of the SCEPTER 4 headquarters and injury of several of their members, including Seri and himself. He attempts to draw his saber against his former King but gives up in the end. Shortly after, Fushimi stops his Clansmen from attacking the members of HOMRA, despite them being in open range. He and Izumo meet eye-to-eye though neither speak a word to one another. Powers & Abilities Red & Blue Aura: Fushimi possesses both Blue and Red'''K Anime: Episode 5 '''Aura. *'Force Field': Fushimi is able to create a force field by transmitting his Blue Aura into his throwing knifes and throw them across in front of him where the Aura in each knifes will merge together forming a force field barrier. This barrier is strong enough to withstand Mikoto's Aura blast.K Anime: Episode 9 Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of SCEPTER 4, Fushimi possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. Throwing Knife: Fushimi carries at least six throwing knives, which he hides under his sleeves and pockets. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:SCEPTER 4 Category:Male